Progression
by Scribbler Analysist
Summary: OneShot: After of a year of married life, the infamous couple will recieve a shock revealing how little they have changed, yet how much they have grown.


[A/N]- Hello again! I wanted to write something a little different, thus 'Progression' was created.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Risa sat down and yawned. It had been an exhausting day at work. She had woken up extra early to get the morning light for a photo shoot in the middle of a grassy field in the scorching hot weather and then one in the evening using the sunset as a backdrop. She had been praised all day of the wardrobe she had chosen for the models.

Now she sat at home, waiting for Otani to come home from an afterschool conference. She made dinner for him, but found she had an upset stomach and did not find food appealing. She decided to lay down on the couch for a moment whilst waiting for him to return...

"Risa, wake up."

She blinked and saw Otani loosen his tie.

"Wha-?!" she sat up quickly and found it was very dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven. I tried to wake you earlier, but you were deeply asleep. Are you feeling ill?"

She waved away his question easily.

"No, no, I'm fine! It was just a long day, that's all."

He watched her for a moment suspiciously and she stood.

"Let's go to bed, okay?"

He nodded and trudged into the other room.

"Have you eaten?" she called as she entered their bedroom.

"Yes, thank you. Why did you not have anything?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Haaah?" he poked his head through the door frame. "Are you serious?"

She smiled and again waved away his concern.

"I'm alright! I just have been feeling a little exhausted from work lately."

"Maybe you should ask for time off," he said slowly, worried for his wife's health. She protested, saying things like she was at the top of her game, but he stepped into their room and his serious demeanor silenced her.

"Risa," he said quietly and she shivered. "I'm worried. You need to stay healthy, don't overdo it."

A goofy grin spread across her face.

"Oooh! Atsushi is worried about his poor wife!"

"S-Shut up," he muttered, his face red.

"Otani-sensei is concerned! Otani-sensei come take care of me!"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I'll smack you!"

Risa brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes narrowed at him.

"You'd smack your susceptible sick wife? How abusive!"

"Who's abusive! You're so irritating!"

He huffed and took off his button-up shirt, waiting for her response, but instead received silence. He glanced at her and his heart jumped to his throat.

"R-R-Risa?!"

He raced over to her side and helped her sit up.

"Why are you vomiting?!" he cried and she clutched her stomach.

"I've been having an upset stomach lately," she admitted breathlessly, feeling sick again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily. "You need to go to a hospital! Get dressed!"

"Atsushi- I have a photo shoot first thing tomorrow-"

"I'll take care of it. Hurry on and get dressed."

She sighed and pulled on sweatpants. They left for the hospital, all the way Otani saying things like 'We're almost there' and 'How are you feeling?'

They waited in a patient room together after Risa's examination.

She glanced over at her husband.

"I'm sorry."

He looked surprised.

"What for?"

"I don't like creating situations for you. I don't like being a hassle."

His eyebrows furrowed together and he turned to her, almost angry.

"Risa-"

The door opened and Risa's doctor stepped into the room.

"Doctor, how is it? Is Risa going to be okay?"

He smiled.

"Yes, yes, she's fine. Actually, she's perfectly healthy."

They shared a glance.

"But...but she vomited," Atsushi explained again.

"That is because she experienced nausea gravidarum," he said and then smiled. "More commonly known as morning sickness."

They were silent.

"Congratulations," he announced, placing down her chart. "You're three months pregnant, Mrs. Otani."

His grin vanished quickly as he realized they were not celebrating.

"P-P-Pregnant?!" she cried. "What do you mean pregnant?!"

"Are you serious?!" Atsushi agreed. "She can't be pregnant!"

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Does that mean...?" he suggested.

He smacked his hand away.

"Don't be stupid!" Otani yelled, red in the face. "She's too immature to be a mother!"

"What did you say about me shrimp?!" she cried, standing suddenly to tower over him. He glared over at the doctor.

"Is this a joke?"

"O-Of course not! I'm sorry, I- I didn't expect-"

"I can't believe it..." Risa said in a distant voice. Otani glanced at her for a moment and then stared at the doctor for a long while.

"She's pregnant?" he asked strangely and the doctor hesitated before nodding and cringing.

Otani blinked and then nodded as Risa basically foamed from the mouth in surprise.

"Come on then, let's get you home," he said to her and she sat up. "Thank you doctor."

He nodded, frightened and showed Risa out the door.

* * *

At home, Risa laid down in bed after a silent car ride. She lay on her side and waited for her husband to join her.

She moved her hand to her belly and touched the smooth skin there. Was it a hallucination? She didn't feel a bump there of any sort. She couldn't be...

Could she?

She would be a mother. Mothers were kind, patient, nurturing, and loving. Risa...she was goofy, immature, innocent, and too wild to be a mother. How could she...?

How could she be a mother?

She felt Otani slid into bed and remained very still. He lay there for a while on his back and sighed. He turned off the side lamp and flipped to his side, back to her.

"Atsushi?" Risa asked in the darkness.

"Mm?"

She hesitated. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Mhm."

"You're going to be a father."

"I know."

She was quiet and felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

Risa didn't answer. Was she happy that she was going to have a child? Was she happy that she, just a kid, had to care for a baby?

Was she happy that she was carrying Otani's child?

"Yes," she decided finally and he didn't respond. "Atsushi?"

"Mm?"

"I'm scared."

He flipped over in the darkness and touched her cheek, knowing full and well there were tears there. He pulled her into a side hug.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you happy that I'm carrying your child?" she asked, sniffing.

"I love kids, I'm an elementary student. I love you, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Her heart stuttered and her tears stopped flowing. She sighed and snuggled closer.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"You're so worrisome," he sighed, but she could care less.

* * *

"Nobu-chan!" Risa called out in surprise and broke into a wide grin.

"Risa!" she said and tears formed in both the girls eyes. They threw their arms around each other and began sobbing.

"I missed you so much!"

"I always knew this day would come!" Nobu cried into Risa's impressive bump. "I knew you could do it, Otani! Even though you are short- you can still impregnate! I thank you for giving me a god-son!"

"What did she say?!" Atsushi hollered from the other room. "You gotta deathwish?!"

"Otani-san," Naoko called out over the girl's sobs. "We brought presents."

"Is that so?" he asked waltzing in and took the packages from his arms. "Thanks Naoko. It's good to see you."

"How rude!" Nobu scolded.

"Nobu-chan is here too," Risa pouted. "You should be happy to see her too."

He glanced at Risa and then at Nobu-chan.

"You're right...hello Nobu. It's good to see you again."

Nobu-chan looked from Otani to Risa, back to Otani again.

"When has he started listening to you?"

"Ever since her hormones have been crazy," he said and a manic look overtook his expression. "She smacked me yesterday for not wishing her a good day at work and then started crying hysterically because she couldn't find her shoe."

"T-That's not true!" she cried, her face red.

He snapped out of his zombie state. "You calling me a liar?!"

"Let's go into the kitchen," Naoko advised and they sat while Risa opened her presents.

"Wahh! How cute!" she cried, holding out a little outfit. "It's blue, just like it's suppose to be!"

"I thought you'd like a traditional baby outfit," Nobu-chan explained. Risa began tearing up.

She tilted her head up and her mouth was in a radical frown to keep from crying.

"You're such a good friend," she moaned and Nobu-chan jumped up to hug her.

Otani rolled his eyes and Naoko picked through some books on their counter.

"What's this?" he asked holding it out and Otani's face grew red.

"Give me that!" he shouted, snatching it and sticky notes flew out everywhere from the pages. "Damn."

Risa picked up a note and read. 'Rub her feet- they become swollen when she grows bigger.' She picked up another. 'Don't retaliate when she is having mood-swings.'

Her lip wobbled as she turned her tear filled eyes to her husband who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and avoiding her eyes.

"Otani-kun is a good father after all," Nobu-chan declared and then glanced at her best friend. Her tear stained face was pale.

"Ris- ?" she began.

"Risa!" Otani cried, rushing to her. "What's the matter? What hurts?"

She turned to him and sniffed.

"We really are all lovey-dovey now!" she cried and he fell backwards into a chair. "You're really a good husband!"

"Don't scare me like that," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You're so troublesome."

"I love you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and he pushed her away.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"I really really love you!"

"I got it! Let go of me!"

Nobu-chan smiled at them, thinking to herself how little they had changed, yet how much they had grown.

* * *

[A/N]- OOC? I wanted to make them grown up in this one- to show how mature they grew, but still keeping their goofy characters. Well,_ I_ imagine them like this anyway!

Please review! I so enjoy hearing responses from my readers even if it's as little as 'I liked it.' Thanks for reading!

~Hannah


End file.
